Big Time Bully
by Chanooa
Summary: Logan catches James in a predicament and makes him pay the price, playing out his fantasies in public.


**Thanks to Sugarpinkcat for your suggestions and patience.**

"Okay, here's the deal," Logan said seriously. "I've got pictures from your last little bender. I'm sure management wouldn't be too happy if pictures of you doing blow off of our manager's wife's ass emerged on the internet."

James' stomach dropped. He'd promised himself that he would get clean, and for the past few weeks had actually managed to stay away from the coke. However, now he found himself still haunted by this habit. "That would ruin the whole band! It'd kill your career!" James said.

"You know I don't need the money. I've got a degree to fall back on. But you, Kendall, and Carlos will be fucked," Logan replied smugly.

"What do you want?" James asked, looking around the street suspiciously. He thought it strange that Logan had chosen to bring him to a crowded public street, meeting at a fountain in order to discuss his drug usage.

Logan, too, looked around at the crowds of people going to shops and cafes and throwing coins into the fountain. Street performers were also adding to the mix, playing music, dancing, and generally adding even more confusion into the mix. It was an easy place to get lost in the crowd. Better yet, a new law meant to help tourism prevented anyone from taking pictures of the fountain. "Get naked," Logan said, his face dead serious.

"What?" James asked, incredulous as he looked around at all of the people.

"Take off all of your clothes and put them in my backpack," Logan said, taking the bag off of his back.

"Logan, people will see!" he said, his face turning red.

Digging in his bag, Logan produced his phone. Turning on the screen, he flashed a very incriminating photo of James grabbing his manager's wife's boobs as he did a line of coke off of her shoulder. James' ruddy complexion deepened as he looked away from the photo. He hesitated for a long moment, until he realized that his procrastination was just delaying the inevitable. Thankful for the warm weather, he pulled off his sneakers, then his socks. He bit his lip as Logan put them into his bag, taking them out of his possession. The stone tiles beneath his flat feet felt gritty as he slowly removed his belt, handing it over. He reluctantly slipped off his t-shirt, revealing his thick pecs and flat, hairless stomach. At the moment, James didn't look too different from the other people around him, a few of whom were shirtless in the nice weather.

With a surge of adrenaline, James unbuttoned and dropped his pants, kicking them over to his bandmate. Logan snatched them up and stuffed them in the bag. Some people in the little square were sunbathing, so he still didn't look totally out of place with his hairless, tan skin exposed to the crowds of people. His green boxer-briefs hadn't ever felt smaller than at the moment, and he subconsciously moved his hands over his crotch. The expectant look on Logan's face suggested that he wasn't done yet. Reaching one hand into his underwear, James tightly grabbed his junk and used the other to slide the shorts down his thick legs. Again, he made Logan reach down in order to put the garment in his bag. With one hand over his crotch and one over his ass, James looked down at the ground in shame.

"You need to keep your eyes up. Look at the people," Logan said. James did as he was commanded, looking at the faces of the passersby. Some didn't seem to notice, others openly gawked, and some looked offended by his nudity. "Now put your hands behind your head."

"Logan!" James said, his eyes meeting the pale boy's. The determination he found in the dark eyes convinced him that his master's patience was running low. He did as he was commanded, showing off his hairy armpits and biceps as he flashed everyone around him. Many eyes went to his flaccid penis as he exposed it. A light dusting of pubes surrounded his cock, and his thick, low-hanging balls accented the size of his member. Despite his large muscles, his cut dick was only about two inches long.

"A grower, not a shower, huh? Okay, look to your left at the girl sunbathing, and get yourself nice and hard," Logan commanded, appraising his bandmate's naked physique. James did as he was bid, adding to his humiliation by ogling a girl so that he could get hard. The public exposure and the warm day helped him along, and soon enough James was rock hard. Logan gripped the member with two fingers to feel if it was hard. "That's as big as it gets?"

James looked down at his erection and nodded, his face managing to turn an even darker red as his humiliation was doubled by the size of his penis. A drooling three inches of circumcised flesh stared back up at him. Thus far in his life, fairly few people had seen his penis. His doctor, of course, and his parents once when he'd tried to explain how he thought it was smaller than average and his dad had insisted on seeing it, and then one girl. It was his shameful secret, and now not only his band mate knew, but it was on display for anyone to see. Logan laughed outright.

"Dude, I had no idea," Logan said, stroking James' disproportionately large balls as he spoke. "I guess your big muscles make a bit more sense now. And why you're never naked around us."

James hung his head even lower, trying to block out the entire world. Logan lifted his face by the chin, smiling. "Listen, I kinda suspected this. So I have the solution," he announced, turning his attention to his bag for a moment. He then produced a penis pump. "Okay, in front of all of these people, I want you to pump your tiny dick up."

James nervously gripped the plastic tube in his hand. Normally, he would have refused, but since it would cover his exposed dick at least a little bit, he decided to at least try it. Fitting his tiny erection into the machine, James started pumping. He focused his eyes on the machine, preferring not to watch the faces of people as they watched his hard, tan muscles ripple while simulating masturbation. To his surprise, his hard on grew. The pleasant sucking feeling stretched his penis up and up, making it grow an inch in a surprisingly short amount of time. He pumped now with vigor, happily watching what he'd considered to be a shamefully small piece of equipment growing in both size and girth.

After a few moments, he slowed down, preparing to stop. Logan smacked his bare ass cheek, telling him that he could stop when Logan deemed it okay. James was satisfied with the way it looked, but didn't dare disobey his bandmate for fear of further humiliation. He continued pumping, watching his tan cock grow larger and larger. Just as he began to wonder if it could get a whole lot larger, he felt gentle fingers skim across his ass as Logan drew near. He whispered in James' ear, and the boy stopped pumping, allowing his fat cock to flop out of the plastic tube. His little cock had turned into a thick, cut, tan, ten-inch piece of meat.

Logan's face belied concentration as he bounced and bobbed the huge member around with interest. James nervously looked around at all of the people passing by, seeing him totally nude and hard with his cock bouncing around. Finally, Logan stopped, giving it one last good smack so it bounced up and smeared precum around his flat bellybutton. James was surprised at how heavy it felt.

"Well, now we have something to work with!" Logan said. "You're pretty boned up, huh? Well tough shit, you've got some more showing off to do, so go home and get all the paperwork done that you need to for corporate, and meet me in front of the tourbus at eight tonight."

With that, Logan tossed James his shoes and underwear, then walked off. Red-faced and now sweating, James hastily tossed on his shoes and the green boxer-briefs he'd been wearing. The material was tight, as were most of his underwear, since he hadn't really needed room in them before. Now, even though his new cock had deflated to a flaccid seven inches, it jiggled and bounced as it strained against the boxers. Somehow, having a huge cock made him feel even more humiliated and exposed than a tiny one. It was a lot harder to hide, and as he made his way through the old city streets, he found it waving and wagging obscenely. He could already tell that his new cock was going to be nothing but trouble.

**Disclaimer: yeah, I know penis pumps probably don't really work, and if they do then probably not so fast nor effectively. Don't overthink it.**


End file.
